Greeting a New Team Member
by SherlockReid
Summary: Greeting a team member in a way only the BAU can. This is a one shot for now, but I may add more. So I'm leaving it 'In progress' for that reason.


p class="MsoNormal""Welcome to the team Mr Watkins," said Aaron Hotchner, leader of one of the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Units. He was a tall, serious looking man./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's Doctor," Jake calmly corrected. Most people forgot he was a Doctor due to his age./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, I'll take you to meet the rest of the team," stated Hotch heading out of the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He followed him to another room. It had a round table with people sat around the edge and two empty spaces. One for himself and one for Hotch he guessed. He was incorrect; the second was for a team member whom was yet to arrive./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Right," Started Hotch, "This is the team. Doctor Spencer Reid," He pointed to a tall, geeky looking man who couldn't be much older than Jayne, "Derek Morgan," A strong, muscley man, "Jennifer Jeroe," a blonde, smart looking woman, "and Penelope Garcia," the final woman was very different, she looked a lot more fun and a lot less serious than the rest, as if the job didn't get to her as much, "Oh, and this is our new agent Doctor Jake Watkins."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The cases arrived just as he finished. JJ looked over them and selected a case./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Watkins, you can sit there," Hotch said pointing to a chair. He was next to Dr Reid./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey," Spencer greeted him as he took his chair, "It's nice to have another doctor on the team."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's nice to meet another Doctor my age," He replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After their mini conversation JJ started to deliver the brief, then Hotch paired them into cars./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Watkins, you and Reid will be in one car, JJ and Morgan in a second and I'll go with Rossi," Hotch informed them. It was at that moment the last team member arrived, "Watkins, this is David Rossi, Rossi meet Dr Jake Watkins, the new agent."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As they headed out Jake turned to Spencer and asked "Can you drive car?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yes, but I don't often, why? Can't you?" he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No I ride a motorbike, instead, and I'd rather you called me Jay," he responded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Jay's fine," Spencer replied looking around the car park, "It's pink," He remarked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah," Jay laughed, "My sister bought it me, thought it'd be funny, and I never bothered to repaint it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"At that moment the reached the car and were soon on their way./p  
p class="MsoNormal"About five minutes in a phone rang, it was Spencer's he handed it to Jake./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey, Spence," JJ said down the phone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Urm no this is Jake, Spencer's driving," he replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh that's unusual," JJ remarked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""What's unusual?" He heard Derek ask./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Spence's driving," JJ replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wanna talk to him," Derek responded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Jake, could you put it on loudspeaker please? Derek wants Spence."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""'Course," He replied pressing the button./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Pretty Boy," Derek shouted, "How come you never drove me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Or me?" JJ added./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well you two can drive, Jay can't he rides a bike instead," He calmly replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh okay," JJ replied, "Anyway, what's the statistic on catching arsonists?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Before Spencer has a chance to answer Jake did, "30% get caught after one, and almost all after three."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow he's fast," JJ remarked, "You'll be out of a job soon Spence. Bye."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"His first day went rather quick, and after a meal to welcome the new member that evening, they all went home./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next morning Jake pulled into the car park just as Derek and Spencer were getting out of the car, Derek had seen Spencer walking in the rain and had given him a lift. Jake walked to the building with his helmet on to avoid getting his hair wet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wow," Derek exclaimed, "That girl's got style. I might have to get her number."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Do you know who that is?" Spencer laughed, recognising the bike immediately, and texting Jake to wait for them./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Nope," Derek smiled, "But I guess you just text them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Correct," Spencer replied, "They should be-" He was cut off by the door opening for them by the helmet wearing Jake./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hi," Spencer said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jake nodded in reply, it was no use talking through the helmet, and he was feeling to lazy to take it off and carry it, yet. They headed towards their area./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Hey Hot stuff, how come he has your number and I don't?" Derek asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You do," Jake laughed removing his helmet, "And is Hot stuff gonna stick? I hear you're not properly part of the team unless you've got a nickname from Derek."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Probably," Derek smiled, "I'll get more looks for that than I do for Pretty boy over here, any way, did you know it was Jake?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Totally, since he got of his bike. I did tell you he rode I bike," Spencer replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We just neglected to mention that it had an engine, and is bright pink," Jake added laughing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They all knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship./p 


End file.
